


Almost

by nitohkousuke



Category: Kamen Rider Drive
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:18:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10079195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nitohkousuke/pseuds/nitohkousuke
Summary: Toei forget a scene after the end of the Heart/Mach Vcinema.Kanno after being pestered by a shift car comes to check up on Gou.Gou realizes somethings.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitarin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitarin/gifts).



> This isn't my best but it needed to be written.

It was almost 10. That meant Gou had to leave his apartment as soon as possible. If he was here any later, Kanno would show up and probably lecture him on his life choices. He always seemed to show up when he'd forgotten to eat for a day or maybe was more hungover than he should be or....both on top of sleeping with someone who looked close enough to Chase that the Alcohol did the rest and he could maybe pretend for one moment that he'd fixed his fucking problem.

 

He hadn't. There was nothing wrong in the fucking algorithms. He'd checked them himself. Rinna had checked them. They done it over and over and over again. How the hell had they even gotten the roidmude generals last time? It didn't make any sense at all. Now they'd gotten nothing.

 

...Chase was different. His core was different. Did that mean he was gone forever...?

 

“...Chase, you gotta come home. I'm a mess you know...” He took out signal chaser, pressing a quick kiss as he hurried to get dressed as fast as possible.

 

….That was Chase before he transformed. He'd possessed Kanno. Right?

 

Kanno had no memory of it at all, and there was too much fire for Reiko to confirm. And it certainly wouldn't be the first time he'd hallucinated Chase. And definitely not the last.

 

A knock at the door broke his train of thought.

 

“Shit.” Gou grumbled under his breath. Kanno was early. He was learning that Gou had figured out his routine. Not that he was sure how Kanno had figured out his. He always seem to know exactly when he'd gotten really.....bad.

 

There had to be a window he could crawl out of. Maybe if he stayed really quiet Kanno would think he left already and then he wouldn't even have to worry.

 

There was a series of beeps that sounded a lot like a shift car. He really was fucking losing it. That's probably what not eating or sleeping well does to someone at this point.

 

“...I am police officer. I can't just break into his house.” Kanno sounded tired and maybe lightly exasperated as there was another series of beeps. “No you can't j-”

 

Oh. He'd left the door unlocked hadn't he.

 

Standing in the middle of living room, Gou found himself face to face with.....

 

His heart twisted. That wasn't Kanno's expression. Right? It was....It was different. It was.....It looked like. But no. He'd imagined this so many times. Sometimes in the middle of the night, he'd imaged Chase just coming back and opening that door and telling him that he was home.

 

The expression changed quickly, and Gou swallowed. On one hand, he was grateful to not have to be...reminded. Of his failures. Of his shortcomings. Of his mistakes and his anxieties and desperation. But on the other hand, Kanno was......wasn't Chase. And seeing him just made him sick some days.

 

“...Your friend is worried about you.” Kanno said simply. “Enough to make me commit breaking and entering. I understand you have been through a lot, but no one benefits by you treating yourself this way.” Even his voice made Gou want to scream.

 

“I don't need to listen to you. Tell Shinnosuke to stop sending you. And no that doesn't mean he should come in the flesh to lecture me either. I'm. Fine. I don't need everyone and come and....” Gou leaned into the wall, his head spinning. Okay so maybe he was slightly less fine. It was just a bad spell. He'd get a little better and eat and sleep enough to seem like he was a person.

 

Or he'd find something else to fixate on in between all the time they'd allow him to work on bringing Chase back. With Reiko better now....there really wasn't anyone else he could think of to try to help like that. Which meant it was back to....this.

 

“Shinnosuke didn't send me?” Kanno raised an eyebrow and opened his hand to offer the shift car that Gou had used to transform. The one that had disappeared just as fast. The one he'd honestly felt like had come in a fever dream. The one that Kanno, who he had thought was Chase for real that time, had thrown to him.

 

The one that felt like Chase.

 

“.....Are you telling me that the shift car sent you? They....They aren't sentient anymore.” Gou swallowed taking it gingerly. “....Every time....?”

 

“Yes. I do have things to do other than make sure you aren't a train wreck.” Kanno mumbled, trying to decide if he should stay or leave by the look on his face.

 

Every other time, Gou had escaped before Kanno could say or do anything. Every other time he'd assumed it was just Shinnosuke sending whoever was free to make sure Gou wasn't a disaster. He just thought.....

 

Tracing his fingers over the side that was the white and red, Gou couldn't breathe. There was no way. There was no way. And then he turned it around, tracing his thumb over the black and purple.

 

“....Chase.” Gou whispered, eyes wide and teary. A soft beep answered him.

 

“...This is where you've been......this is where....this....Chase.” Gou couldn't stop his thoughts from going a mile a minute. Couldn't stop his heart from beating faster than it had in months. In years.

 

He never thought he'd ever deserve to have this fixed. He never thought he'd get Chase back. He was determined. He wanted it. But even if he told Reiko that her curse was broken. That it wasn't true.

 

It didn't mean he'd believed his own curse was fully broken. He wanted to. But that didn't mean....

 

“We have to go. Now. We have to. We have a body for you Chase. You can be back.” Gou immediately bolted straight past Kanno, clutching the shift car in one hand and taking out his phone with the other.

 

“RINNA. I have Chase. No I mean. His soul. I have it. Get the body ready. We're bringing him back. Now. No I am 100% serious.”

 

For the first time in years, Gou had really felt....alive. His heart felt lighter.

 

Finally, his curse was broken.

 

 


End file.
